Girl Today, Boy Tomorrow!
by Kyuubialex4321
Summary: What happens if on the mission during the Zabuza saga Sakura get's turned into a boy and gets attention from a certian sensei of team 8 herself Kurenai Yuhi SakuraxKurenai
1. Proluge

_Proluge_

_I could barely see anything infront of me but I could definitely feel the fight still raging on. The mist was so thick it actually felt like I was suffocating from it, or maybe it was the enormous amount of killer intent pouring off of my teammates as if it was as natural as rain. Although I couldn't make out anything within five inches of my eyes I could still feel the nervousness flowing from Tazuna's body._

_Though right now I know I have been through way more worse than this, I just couldn't help but feel worried about my teammates. There was definitely something wrong. Sasuke's chakra was dropping dangerously low which meant one of two things. He was either a) using too much chakra or b) he was dying._

_I think I'm going for the later as I can feel even more killer intent mixed with a large amount of demonic aura meaning Naruto was using the Kyuubi no Kitsune._

_"I'll ... I'll kill you for what you did to Sasuke-teme" I heard Naruto menacingly growl out as the orange/reddish chakra pouring from him started to faintly shape into the Kyuubi's head from where I was standing. 'Shit that means...' My thoughts trailed off as some of the chakra from the Kyuubi started to swirl around my body though it made no definite shape._

_"G..girl What's that stuff surrounding you!" Tazuna cried out as he lept away from me in fear._

_"No...it can't be" I could faintly hear myself say before a massive amount of pain from everywhere in my body caused me to black out forever leaving at that time my female identity._


	2. The meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here but the plot that's it

Chapter 1

Sakura groaned as he tried to sit almost instantly noticed the difference with his body or should we say he groaned again as he confirmed it that she was now a he. He got up slowly and noticed he got taller and more muscular on account of his shirt and bra was now missing along with his shorts leaving her/him in nothing but the boxers he was wearing earlier. He groaned one more time before walking out of the bedroom he was in and into the kitchen which held his team and the charges family.

"Sakura-chan!?"Naruto gasped looking at the now male Sakura as Sasuke and Kakashi both had shocked faces but didn't say anything.

"Naruto it's too early so please just shut up and stay quit"Sakura groaned rubbing his forehead which had a small tick mark showing already.

"Why don't you seem surprised that this happened?"Kakashi asked watching the groaning pinkette slam his head into the table.

"I'm not surprised"Sakura groaned out as he realized he was going to have to eventually explain what happened to him that made him this way.

"Why?"Kakashi asked in even more surprise at his now male student's response.

"You don't want to know"Sakura answered his head still against the table. He honestly didn't want to spend forever explaining this one. Kakashi nodded before he turned to the others.

"Are you all packed up?"Kakashi asked addressing the others in his genin squad as they looked at their bags and nodded,"Than let's go"He continued as they nodded picking up their bags.

"Let's go"Sasuke rest nodded and got their stuff.

"See ya's"Sakura said waving back towards Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari as the group walked towards their home.

"So Sakura why aren't you surprised with how you look?"Kakashi asked.

"Let's just say my life hasn't been what everyone expects it to be"Sakura said jumping from tree to stayed quite for the rest of the after an hour or so the gates of Konoha came into view.

"Yes! Finally I can get some ramen!"Naruto yelled running into Konoha.

"Naruto wait you dolt get back here we need to do the mission report"Sakura said as he ran after his dumb teammate.

"Come on Sasuke let's go do the mission report before Sakura brings the retard back"Kakashi said walking off as Sasuke just grunts walking behind his sensei.

To Hinata's Team

"Naruto get your ass back here!"Kurenai heard a gruff voice yell nearby.

"But Sakura-Chan I'm hungry!"Naruto screamed back as he struggled to get away from Sakura. They then noticed Hinata standing with her team near the Ichiraku ramen shop, which was where Naruto was heading.

"Hmm Hey Hinata-Chan!"They both exclaimed running in her teams direction.

"Naruto-Kun! Sakura-Chan?"Hinata first yelled back but said the second name questioningly as she got a closer look at her former female friend's body.

"Yep"Sakura said sighing before putting his hands in his pants pockets.

"What happened to you?"Hinata , Kiba, and Shino was slightly surprised that Hinata was having a full conversation with these two without stuttering once. (A.N. I hate writing stuttering so for the sake of this fanfic she's not going to.)

"Loser, Weirdo?"Kiba asked as he also got a look at his former classmate's body.

"Shut up you little"Sakura said as he started walking up to Kiba to inflict some pain on his body.

"Sakura you didn't answer my question"Hinaa said smacking the back of the pinkette's head which shocked Kurenai quite a bit.

"Ow I don't even know but just my luck right"Sakura said rubbing the back of his head.

"Who are you two?"Kurenai finally asked the two strangers that her squad was socializing with.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki remember it!"Naruto exclaimed pointing at himself.

"Sakura Haruno"Sakura grunted out."See ya Hinata! Baka over here needs to get ramen and quick or else"Sakura continued pushing Naruto in the direction of Ichiraku ramen while Hinata giggled and waved at their departing forms.

Next Day

"Alright team here's applications to be in the Chunin exam"Kakashi said handing his three-man team each a paper. "I also want you guys to think signing that form seriously because once you sign it you have to go through with it" Kakashi continued before poofing away from his team.

"Sweet"The three boys say as they got their forms.

"Wait Sakura-chan what's a chunin exam?" Naruto asked with question marks floating over his head. Sasuke looked over at his teammate and shook hid head in amazement at his stupidity. Sakura, for his part, just sighed before looking at Naruto.

"The chunin exams are what you take in order to boost yourself from a genin to a chunin, although the like Kakashi-sensei said you should seriously think over whether you want to do it or not because from what I heard many genin die each year during the 2nd part of the exam" Sakura said seriously as he looked at Naruto with the most serious face he's ever seen.

"Haha Sakura-chan you got now seriously what's it about" Naruto said nervously as he tried shifting away from Sakura.

"I am being serious Naruto this isn't some kind of contest that you buy a raffle ticket to and possibly win it's probably even worse than how I explained it so you have to take it serious"Sakura said as he looked away with an odd expression on his face._'If that 2nd exam is being placed in the location I think it's going to be than it's definitely going to be worse for them and a challenge for me'_ Sakura thought as he started to walk away from Sasuke and Naruto.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Alex:Well that's it for now**

**Sakura:Wow I didn't know this pairing existed**

**Alex:Well it does now**

**Kurenai:Woah cool**

**ASK:Well R&R PLZ or else Inner Sakura will crush you! Jaa ne**


	3. 1st chunin exam

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here but the plot that's it

**Chapter 2**

"So You guys honestly think no one would ask about me?"Sakura asked one more time as he wore a sleveless red zip up shirt with the haruno symbol on the back with black pants and the blue ninja hetai-ate was securely around his forehead.

"No now let's go"Naruto said running up the sighed before running up the stairs with Sasuke to catch up with Naruto.

"Why won't you let us in?"A girl with two hair buns on her asked.

"Because your all idiots for actually thinking this is the third floor I'm pretty sure I ain't the only one who noticed right Sasuke?"Sakura said as he walked to the two losers in disguise.

"Right"Sasuke said smirking at the disbelieving looks they got.

"You brats"The ugliest one said punching at Sakura, who quickly pinned him to the wall.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Sasuke,Naruto let's go"Sakura said heading towards the stairs with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Wait who are you two?"A boy with long brown hair asked Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sakura Haruno"Sakura said simply walking up the stairs.

"Sasuke Uchiha"Sasuke said walking up the stairs with Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun you've made it!"Ino screamed attaching herself onto just looked at his poor teammate getting glomped but noticed the tiny blush on his face."Where's Sakura and who's the boy?"Ino asked looking at Sakura.

"Hey Ino-pig"Sakura said waving his hand at Ino.

"Sakura?"Ino asked hesitantly.

"Yep"Sakura said looking off to somewhere.

"So does that mean you don't want to date Sasuke?"Ino asked.

"I never wanted to, to begin with it was just a dare to act like a fangirl"Sakura said looking for the rest of rookie nine.

"Sakura-chan there you are"Hinata exclaimed running up to Sakura hugging her.

"Sup Hina-chan what up Naruto's over there"Sakura said pointing at his teammate and Hinata nodded as the procter got there.

"Take your seats now!"He yelled at them as everyone went to a table and sat down."Now each team has three strikes if they get all three then they need to leave and wait til next year to do the exams"He continued,"Begin."

"Great"Sakura muttered as he finished the test in a matter of liad his head on the desk a fell had a small sweatdrop rollng down his head at seeing one of the contestants fall asleep.'Oh well it doesn't matter to me'Ibiki thought as he started calling out teams who failed because one member got caught one to many times.

15 minutes later

"Alright time for the tenth question"Ibiki said,"For those who don't want to take the final question please raise your hand and leave the room"He that time 6 different genins raised their hands and 6 teams left the room and more people raised their looked to his teammates and saw Naruto shakily raise his hand before slamming it on the desk.

"You think you can scare me with your false threats hell no!"He yelled pointing at Ibiki.

"Anyone else want to leave?"Ibiki asked scanning the room to look at occupants just to see determined faces."Alright you all pass"Ibiki asid shrugging while Temari stood up and yelled at him.

"What!? Where's the tenth question!?"

"There is no tenth question now get moving to your next-"Ibiki asid but was cut off by a person flying through the window.


	4. 2nd Chunin exam part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here but the plot that's it

**Chapter 3**

"Hello maggots I'm Anko Mitarashi and I will be the proctor for the second portion of the chunin exams" A woman we all now and love or thinks is cool said.

"Great just what we need the crazy person"Sakura muttered under his breath.

"All you maggots let's go time for you to go to the forest of death the second portion of the chunin exams"Anko groaned as they followed the crazy proctor to the next arena where they will be spending the next 46 hours.

"Man what a bitch"Sakura muttered as he walked to his team.

"I know right"Naruto exclaimed next to him.

"Hn"Sasuke said next to them.

"Jerk"Sakura muttered under his breath.

"What was that"Sasuke growled at Sakura.

"You heard me you ass hole"Sakura growled back.

"Drop dead"Sasuke said.

"No drop weight"Sakura said at sasuke as they passed the rest of the Konoha 12 and Sand sibs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH"Everyone laughed at Sasuke as the sensei's stared at Sakura in shock.

"Good one Sakura-kun"Hinata exclaimed hugging Sakura.

"Yeah Sakura that was awesome"Kiba and Naruto exclaimed by Sakura's side.

"You really shouldn't be making fun of your teammate"Kurenai said dissaprovingly.

"Oh yeah go ahead and reprimend me but nothing to the bastard who started it yeah all of you older people go ahead and protect the wimpy Uchiha just because he has the oh so famous sharingan but to the rest of us screw you yeah way to show fucking who you all favor more keh but what do I expect us ninja genin who don't have a family or family name to fall back onit's just huge ass fuck you who cares if you die to us"Sakura yelled at her.

"Sakura"Naruto said stunned.

"Oh come on Naruto you know it's true I mean come on I had possessed toys care more about me than they probably ever will"Sakura said to his teamate as everyone looked at him.

"Come on maggots go home to get equipment so you can be ready and come back here in an hour"Anko barked at them while everyone nodded and ran.

"Sakura-kun"Hinata said while Sakura put his hand up.

"Don't,just don't"Sakura said as he stuffed his hands in his pocket while walking away.

"You guys are total jerks"Naruto said pointing at the sensei's.

"But I didn't do anything"Asuma and Kakashi said.

"Exactly you didn't do anything you don't try to prove him wrong all you ever do is worry about wimpy Uchiha over there who goes and be's all emo just because his family was killed but no I'm an orphan who got beaten within an inch of my life because of the Kyuubi and Sakura's family just abandoned him here and had to go through the same torture I did and more yet no Sakura's right you guys don't care and the only reason your famous is family techniques, family name, or just family"Naruto exclaimed angrily as he and Hinata glared at them before turning and walking away.

"Wow"Temari said quetly so no one heard her these Konoha kids been through a lot and obviuosly have to look out for them and Gaara who stood next to her nodded knowing exactly what she was thinking and they had to agree for once that what Temari thought was right.

1 Hour Later

"Alright now that your all here it's time for each team to come up here and get a scroll and go to their assigned gates"Anko screamed qat them as every team lined up in one line waiting to get their soon as every team got one scroll they went to their respective gate and waited for it to open which is what it did in a few minutes letting all the ninja contestants run in.

"I got to take a wiz"Naruto said walking away from the team.

"Just hurry up"Sakura said leaning against a tree and waited a couple of minutes until Naruto got back.

"Man I managed to spell my name"Naruto said with a grin while Sakura walked up to him and punched him in the face."What was that for!"Naruto screamed at him.

"Where is the real Naruto?"Sakura asked the obvious imposter.

"I am the real Naruto"'Naruto' said waving his arms up and down.

"Then why is your kunai pouch on your left leg instead of your right and why don't you have the scratch on your left cheek?"Sakura asked his 'teammate.

"So you found out"'Naruto' said his vioce changing into a deeper tone and the henge on him dropped showing a genin from amegakure.

"Come on bastard I'll kill you"Sakura said showing his metal claws covered hands.

"Get ready to die"Sasuke said finally realizing what was started running after him as he jumped from tree to looked down and quickly noticed Naruto tied up before throwing a kunai which tore the bindings.

"You left me an opening"The rain genin said throwing a couple of kunais at Sakura who quickly swong his body around the tree branch he was on in order for the tree branch to get hit instead of he looked up he noticed what was attached to the kunai he quickly dropped to the ground as the paper bomb quickly heard something appeared behind him immediatly knowing that it was his tossed a kunai at the rain genin which made him jump as Sakura focused chakra into his foot catching the kunai in the chakra before tossing the kunai at the genin who had no choice but to get hit but what he didn't notice was that Sakura jumped right after it which led to him clawing into the rain genin's stomach killing him instantly.

"Let's go"Sakura grunted as he walked over to Sasuke and Naruto who nodded their heads and headed after Sakura who was way ahead of they finally caught up to him they all got hit by a powerful wind efficiently blowing them to the ground or in Naruto's case away.

"Well what do we have here my prey hm"A voice said from infront of them.

* * *

KA:Alright that's it for now time for the bloopers!

Sasuke:Drop dead

Sakura:Alright[drops dead]

KA:Sakura you were supposed to say your line

Sakura:Isn't that a little to cheesy[Grins]

Anko:I am batman[wears the banner like the batman cape]

Sakura:No he is[points at Kankuro]

Kankuro:Hey no I'm not

Temari:Now that I think of it he sorta does remind me of Batman

Sasuke:Drop dead

Sakura:No drop weight

Sasuke:That's hurtful I'm gonna go be emo and cry in a corner[leaves]

Naruto:Is that in the script?

KA:[sigh]No

Naruto:I gotta piss

Sakura:Than go

Naruto:Sasuke not here for me to pee on him

KA:Yes well one more thing then we're out

???:What's this my prey hm

Sakura:No that's your bf{Pointing at Sasuke}

???:Thanks[takes sasuke who's kicking and screaming]


	5. 2nd Chunin exam part 2

**Disclaimer:Don't own anything but the plot idea**

**Chapter 4**

"Who in the hell are you"Sakura said pointing at the sickish pale white dude.

"I am Orochimaru and I am here to take Sasuke-kun"Orochimaru said pointing at Sasuke who was also located on the same tree as Sakura was on but on a branch a little behind him.

"Sorry as much as I hate to say this you can't have him because he's my teammate and teammates stick together"Sakura said as he got into a fighting stance.

"You'll regret your decision"Orochimaru said while stretching out the s to sound like a snake. Sakura quickly took a look around his surroundings to see if anything could help him. Nope everything was the same dreadful looking trees with moss growing on them and he even saw a huge centipede type bug crawling through a hole on the tree located right next to his branch. Going down was an even worse idea considering the fact that they had to be at least 20-30 stories in the air. Not to mention the sturdy branches that look as if you could do some serious damage to yourself if you fall on it.

"Keh don't sound so cocky you little sniveling snake"Sakura said as he started to form hand seals at a rapid pace"Earth style: Mud wall ram-jutsu"Sakura muttered as a huge wall of mud rose and crashed into let out a girlish scream as the surprise attack hit him."quickly while he's not looking get Naruto take the scrolls and get to the entrance now while I take care of girly snake over there"Sakura said to his teammate as he took out a machete from his kunai nodded and took off with Naruto.

"Grr you'll regret this decision"Orochimaru growled before disappearing in a explosion of smoke.

"Keh yeah right come at me any day and I'd still kick your girlish ass"Sakura growled under his breath before taking off after his he didn't notice was the glint of something reflecting off the sunlight.

"Hm what an interesting person"The stranger said before pushing up his glasses a tiny bit.

"Hey Sakura-chan you finally decided to show up you must have had to go to the bathroom really bad"Naruto exclaimed upon seeing raised his eyebrow and looked at Sasuke who gave him a "tell you later" nodded discretely at Sasuke before turning to Naruto.

"Yeah it kinda took me some time to find you guys though"He said acting as if Naruto was correct.

"Well let's take a look at those scrolls now"Sasuke said in his familiar monotone voice.

"Yeah"Naruto said excitedly. Sakura nodded before taking a scroll from Naruto. They all waited on baited breath on what was going to happen when they opened the and Naruto both simultaneouslyopened the scrolls just to have a kanji painted on them.

"Drop them now Naruto, Sakura"Sasuke yelled at them as the scrolls started to give off some and Naruto dropped their scrolls on the floor just as a poof of smoke appeared. Once the smoke cleared They all saw Iruka standing before them.

"Iruka-sensei did you come here to congratulate me on making it huh? huh? can we get some celebratory ramen after this at Inchiraku huh? huh?"Naruto screamed excitedly.

"Naruto stop being a dunce and let him talk already I would think it has something to do with the scrolls"Sakura said to his teammate as he sat down.

"That's right Sakura I'm just here to tell you that this was basicly like a mission on missions you're not allowed to look at any scrolls you might be securing or delivering and if you had down it here you would have been knocked out until the Chunin exams were over"Iruka explained to his ex-students.

"So we won right?"Naruto questioned with a suspicious face on.

"Yes Naruto you won"Iruka said chuckling at Naruto.

"Yay Haha I did it! I did it!"Naruto exclaimed dancing around.

* * *

**KA:Alright finally finished with the chap!**

**Saku:How come it took you so long!**

**KA:Lost the paper with the revisements on it**

**SakuKure:R&R plz or else we'll send Duran after you**

**Natsuki:Hey how come you people are stealing my child!**

**Shizuru:Ara never fear Na-Tsu-Ki we can share Kiyohime for now right Alex-han(looks at me with a wierd look on her face)**

**KA:Fine as long as I don't hear any noises coming from the next room**


	6. Chapter 6

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

KyubiAlex


End file.
